TTEWM Ep19 Whispers in the Dark
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Nazywam się Erica Williams. Byłam żołnierzem walczącym z maszynami, ale John Connor uratował mnie i dał nowe życie, a potem wysłał w przeszłość z ważną misją. Teraz jestem półcyborgiem i chcę zmienić przyszłość. Oto moja historia. Moje wspomnienia. Dla T.
1. ATAK, PART II

_Ciężko pisało mi się tą część. Chyba wpadłam w pułapkę wielowątkowości. Sama sobie zgotowałam ten los, no cóż... Teraz już do końca będzie mnóstwo akcji, ciągów dalszych, które nastąpią, obiecanych Anice relacji Derek/Sarah, Sarah/Derek, Sarah/Damien, Derek/Damien, John/Damien (o jakiejś zapomniałam?:]), odpowiedzi na najważniejsze pytania (ale czy wszystkie?), w tym: co z Cameron?... _

_Cholernie trudno siedzieć w głowach bohaterów. Cholernie trudno opowiadać tą samą historię z kilku perspektyw. Cholernie trudno (czasem) zebrać pomysły do kupy. Proszę więc o wyrozumiałość. Chapter znowu zostawia u mnie pewien niedosyt... _

_Z dedykacją dla tajemniczej =). Zapraszam do czytania._

**ATAK, PART II**

- Jak?... – zapytałam ochrypłym głosem. – Kiedy?...

- Erica! – Głos Damiena przywrócił mnie do rzeczywistości. Podniosłam na niego oczy.

I wtedy błysnęły mocne światła, wpadając przez okna i rozpraszając bezpieczną ciemność nocy.

Helikopter wisiał nad domem. Szum śmigła zagłuszał niemal wszystkie inne dźwięki.

A potem wszystko zaczęło dziać się bardzo szybko.

- Jesteście otoczeni! – Dało się słyszeć z zewnątrz dudniący głos zniekształcony nieco przez megafon. – Macie pięć minut na poddanie się! Wychodźcie z podniesionymi rękami!

- Sześćdziesięciu. Wojskowi, policja i S.W.A.T. Uzbrojeni. – Mówiłam szybko, a moje Oko patrzyło przez czaszkę. – Plus helikopter.

- To nie po mnie, prawda? – zapytała szybko Natalie. Zignorowano ją.

Ktoś musiał przejąć dowodzenie, ale ja byłam zbyt zszokowana tym, co się działo wokół.

- Derek – zaczął Eddie – trzeba pozbyć się tych świateł. Karabiny są w moim pokoju. Orlando – spojrzał na syna – weź Sarę i Johna. Wyprowadź ich przejściem na drugą stronę zbocza. Tam są motory. – Chłopak kiwnął głową. – Erica, Damien, bierzcie broń. Musimy zyskać na czasie, żeby Orli, Sarah i John mogli uciec.

- Nie idę bez Cameron! – krzyknął nagle John.

- John... – zaczęła jego matka.

- Nie idę! – Chłopak zmarszczył brwi.

- Daj mi chip Theo! – Usłyszałam przy uchu. Bez słowa wyjęłam z plecaka mój portfel i wcisnęłam Damienowi w dłoń metalową płytkę. Mężczyzna pobiegł na dół, a John był zaraz za nim.

Pociągnęłam za rękę Sarę, kiedy Eddie podał mi karabin, ruszając w stronę schodów.

- Nie zabijamy! – krzyknął Bradley; pokiwałam szybko głową.

- Musisz uciekać – powiedziałam do Sary, kiedy byłyśmy na półpiętrze.

- Nie bez... – zaczęła, ale wtedy Derek przyciągnął ją do siebie i objął mocno. Odwzajemniła uścisk.

- Uciekaj z Orlando. Poradzimy sobie. To ciebie szukają – powiedział.

- Ciebie też.

- Nie. – Uśmiechnął się. – Nie tak porządnie jak ciebie. – Ujął jej twarz w dłonie i pocałował w usta. Karabin zsunął się z jego ramienia w zagłębienie przy łokciu. Objęła go mocniej.

Eddie chwycił syna za ramię.

- Od teraz nie spuszczasz Sary z oka, zrozumiano?!

- Tak jest, tato.

Poklepał chłopaka po plecach i objął mocno.

- Leć – powiedział, puszczając go. – Zadzwoń do Diane. Powiedz wszystko dziewczynom.

- Dobrze, tato. – Orlando spojrzał na Sarę. – Szybko, pani Connor.

Puściła Dereka i zbiegła za chłopakiem, oglądając się jeszcze przez ramię.

- Trzy minuty na poddanie się! – Zagrzmiał głos za oknami.

- Biorę helikopter! – krzyknęłam, kiedy Orlando i Sarah zniknęli w piwnicy.

Weszłam po drabinie na strych i po chwili wyjrzałam przez okienko w dachu. Maszyna była niżej niż myślałam. Strzelec dostrzegł ruch i kule podziurawiły dachówki. Odczekałam chwilę z Okiem patrzącym w górę przez czaszkę, po czym wychyliłam się i strzeliłam. Reflektor przy helikopterze rozbił się z brzdękiem, a szkło posypało się na dach, wpadając na środka. Uskoczyłam szybko.

Usłyszałam kolejne strzały, którym towarzyszył dźwięk wybijanych pancernych szyb. Wiedziałam, że strzelanie w reflektory zostało potraktowane jako atak i odpowiedział mu regularny ogień w stylu _zranić lub zabić. _Bez prądu niezawodny system obronny Bradleyów, wszystkie pułapki i zbrojenia były zupełnie bezużyteczne. Osoba, która to zaplanowała, musiała mieć naprawdę sporą wiedzę.

Eddie z przyszłości?...

Przewiesiłam karabin przez ramię i pobiegłam na dół, rozglądając się za Connorami. Zagwizdałam na psy; odpowiedziało mi przytłumione szczekanie z biblioteki. Na schodach zadudniły kroki Eddiego; pobiegł do kuchni.

- Oni myślą, że jest nas więcej, dlatego jeszcze nie atakują! – krzyknął, zanim zaczął strzelać. – Zmieniaj często pozycje strzeleckie!

Ze zdumieniem zobaczyłam Natalie z karabinem w ręku.

- Strzelam w lampy! – krzyknęła mi szybko.

Wbiegłam na schody do piwnicy, wpadając na Damiena. Usunęłam się z drogi, przepuszczając go i zbiegłam do garażu.

John stał przy blacie, na którym siedziała naprawiona już Cameron. Terminatorka poruszała jedynie głową i oczami, jakby miała tiki nerwowe. Była podłączona do komputera, ale jego ekran był zupełnie czarny.

- Ma chip Theo? – zapytałam, dopadając jednostki centralnej i jednocześnie wyciągając kabel z potylicy.

- Ma, ale coś jest nie tak! – W jego głosie pobrzmiała panika. – Damien pobiegł po twój laptop!

Nagle coś eksplodowało gdzieś nad naszymi głowami.

- Granaty dymne! – krzyknęłam. – Przechodzą do szturmu!

Znałam dobrze sposoby działania policji. Dobiegło mnie głośne, oszalałe szczekanie psów, a potem usłyszeliśmy kolejną eksplozję. Wyrwałam kabel łączący Cameron z komputerem. I wtedy moją głową wypełniło brzęczenie tak głośne, że czekałam tylko, kiedy rozerwie mi mózg. Krzyk sam wyrwał się z mojego gardła.

- Erica! – John od razu znalazł się obok mnie. Osunęłam się na podłogę. Poczułam ciepłą krew płynącą z nosa i zacisnęłam dłonie na uszach. To nie pomogło, bo potworny dźwięk wypełniał moją głowę. Wypełniał Mózg. Krzyczałam.

I nagle cisza. Przyszła tak nagle, że aż zabolała. Zamknęłam usta; oddychałam głośno. Otarłam nos kątem dłoni. Po chwili wróciły inne odgłosy: dudnienie kroków, strzały, nawoływania policjantów, szczekanie psów.

- Co się stało? – zapytał John.

- Nie wiem, chyba... – Urwałam, nasłuchując. – Ktoś schodzi w dół! Broń!

Chłopak puścił mnie i podnosząc się, sięgnął do biurka. Wyjął pistolet i sprawdził magazynek wyuczonym ruchem. Ostrożnie wstałam i wyciągnąłem rękę po broń. Ta nie trafiła jednak w moje palce, bo brzęczenie wróciło ze zdwojoną siłą, znowu torturując moją biedną głowę. Pistolet upadł na podłogę.

Oparłam się o stół, zatykając uszy zupełnie podświadomie.

- Cameron! – John znalazł się obok terminatorki, szarpiąc ją za ubranie. – Rusz się, Cameron! Pomóż Erice! Pomóż nam, słyszysz?! Theo?! Cameron!

Dźwięk ucichł szybciej. Musiałam podtrzymać się biurka, żeby nie upaść.

John bliski płaczu podniósł pistolet i wycelował w schody, na których nie było jeszcze nikogo widać.

- Niech dzieciak rzuci broń. – Usłyszeliśmy. Głos poznałam niemal do razu.

Jane. Jane Meyer. Jane Fisher.

- Bo sfajczę ci chip – dodała rozbawionym głosem. – Zaboli jeszcze bardziej.

- Wyłaź! – wysyczałam.

John wyjął magazynek i położył pistolet na podłodze, kopiąc oba elementy w stronę schodów.

A potem zza ściany wyszła Jane w kompletnym uniformie S.W.A.T. Do ręki miała przyłączone Ostrze. Uśmiechała się szeroko. Drapieżnie. Rozłożyłam rękę, wysuwając się przed Johna.

- Coś ci leci z nosa – powiedziała.

Zaatakowałam. Była szybsza ode mnie. Po kilku wymianach ciosów miałam wręcz wrażenie, że kobieta się ze mną bawi. Ostrze zerwało kawałek syntetycznej skóry z mojego przedramienia. A potem wróciło, żeby dokończyć rozpoczęte dzieło.

Przecięło ze świstem powietrze, a potem moją mechaniczną rękę, która upadła na ziemię.

- Koniec, Williams – syknęła kobieta. – To koniec. Przegrałaś. Znowu.

Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Patrzyłam na odciętą protezę o kilka sekund za długo.

Niesparowane kopnięcie rzuciło mnie na jeden z regałów, który zachwiał się i runął prosto na mnie. Przeturlałam się na bok w ostatniej chwili. I wtedy usłyszałam, jak Ostrze zgrzytnęło po podłodze. Już wiedziałam. Prawie w tym samym momencie co Mózg: nie miałam prawej nogi.

- Erica! – Usłyszałam krzyk Johna. Ostrze świsnęło w powietrzu i zatrzymało się tuż przy jego gardle. Rzucił broń na ziemię. Jane uśmiechnęła się, po czym zerknęła na Cameron.

- Blaszanka jest _out of order, _co? Jaka szkoda, naprawdę.

- John – wyszeptałam. Nie mogłam wstać. Byłam bezużyteczna jak nigdy. Nie, jak tamtego dnia, kiedy wpadłam na terminatorkę. Historia zatoczyła koło?... Przeklęłam.

Jane znowu się uśmiechnęła. Wyjęła kajdanki i rzuciła je chłopakowi.

- Ty idziesz ze mną, dzieciaku – powiedziała.

- Nie! – krzyknęłam. – Nie! Zostaw go!

Kobieta spojrzała na mnie.

- Spróbuj mnie powstrzymać.

Próbowałam się podnieść, ale bez skutku. Mózg szalał.

John zapiął na swoich nadgarstkach kajdanki. Jane zrobiła krok w moją stronę.

- Zostaw Ericę! – wrzasnął chłopak.

Kobieta spojrzała na Cameron i wycelowała w nią końcem Ostrza.

- Wybieraj, kogo mam najpierw za...

- Kapitan Meyer! – Usłyszeliśmy gdzieś wyżej.

- Cholera – przeklęła. – Zaraz do ciebie wrócę, Williams.

Pociągnęła za sobą Johna.

- Uratuję cię! Znajdę cię! – wrzasnęłam, zanim usłyszałam trzask zamykanych drzwi od piwnicy.

Nie wiedziałam, co działo się w domu. Spojrzałam na Cameron. Siedziała teraz bez najmniejszego ruchu. Ostrożnie podciągnęłam się pod biurko, wyjmując pistolet z szuflady. Spojrzałam na moje odcięte sztuczne kończyny leżące zaraz pod stołem, na którym była terminatorka.

Gdzie są Derek i Eddie? A Damien? Czy Sarah i Orli uciekli? Po co Jane wzięła Johna?...

Drzwi od piwnicy trzasnęły głośno. Usłyszałam blokowanie zamków. Uniosłam broń.

- Erica? – Od razu poznałam głos Damiena.

- Tutaj.

Mężczyzna zbiegł do garażu. Od razu mnie dostrzegł. Wysunęłam się spod biurka, kiedy cisnął moim laptopem o podłogę, rozbijając go. Kopnął go pod meble i znalazł się obok mnie, obejmując mocno. Zrzucił mój plecak na ziemię.

- Co się dzieje?! – zapytałam, kiedy wstał i zaczął się za czymś rozglądać. Odsunął wszystkie szuflady, żeby wreszcie wrócić do mnie z taśmą klejącą w dłoni.

- Nic nie mów, Williams! – wrzasnął, kiedy przyłożył odciętą część do mojej nogi i zaczął obklejać ją taśmą. To samo zrobił z ręką, uwijając się błyskawicznie.

- I tak nie będą działać! – krzyknęłam bezsilnie, bliska płaczu.

Nagle chwycił moją twarz w dłonie.

- Skup się, Erica!

- Jane zabrała Johna!...

- Wiem. Jest ich zbyt wielu. Eddie i Derek odwrócą ich uwagę, a my uciekniemy.

- A co z nimi?

- Potem się poddadzą.

- Co?!

- Nie teraz, Williams.

Wstał i odsunął biurko od ściany. Otworzył sejf i wyjął ze środka pojemnik wielkości dużej butli z _kamieniem filozoficznym. _Zatrzasnął masywne drzwiczki i wcisnął zbiornik do mojego plecaka.

Cały czas było słychać strzały. Poczułam rosnący strach. Co tam się działo? Co z Eddiem i Derekiem? Co z psami?...

Damien podszedł do Cameron, nachylił się i szepnął jej coś do ucha. Cyborg wstał bez słowa. Wpatrywałam się w nią zdumiona. Connor wziął mnie na ręce z pewnym trudem zaraz po tym, jak narzucił na siebie plecak.

Terminatorka naparła na drzwi od garażu, otwierając ja na kilka centymetrów. Wiedziałam, że zaraz za nimi stoi mój dodge. Znowu naparła na drzwi, przesuwając je razem z autem i po chwili była już na zewnątrz.

Damien przywarł do ściany, nasłuchując. Strzały i zdumione krzyki rozległy się bliżej; policjanci musieli dostrzec blaszankę.

- Oko! – Usłyszałam. – Musimy dostać się do drewutni. Tam jest motor.

Zamknęłam powieki, wyglądając na zewnątrz przez podczerwień. Oko trochę szalało.

- Teraz! – powiedziałam. Ostrożnie wyniósł mnie z garażu i ruszył przez istny labirynt samochodów. – Stop. – Przykucnął między dwoma jeepami. – Idź.

Po kilkunastu podobnych poleceniach dotarliśmy na skraj lasu. Weszliśmy do schowka na drewno. Między ściętymi pniakami stał masywny, czarny enduro. Po chwili siedziałam za Damienem, obejmując go jedną ręką. Teraz to ja miałam plecak. Nie był taki ciężki.

Poczekaliśmy, aż helikopter przesunie się na drugą stronę domu. Strzały umilkły.

Damien odpalił motor i wyjechaliśmy prosto do lasu. Moje wskazówki pozwoliły nam bez większych problemów odnaleźć ubitą leśną drogę.

Starałam się myśleć tylko i wyłącznie o ucieczce.

Uciekać. Uciekać. John. Nie! Uciekać. To teraz najważniejsze.

Kilka razy wzięliśmy skrót.

- Musimy zmienić pojazd – powiedziałam, kiedy znaleźliśmy się w miasteczku.

- Nie umiem prowadzić samochodu.

- Co?! Nie możemy dłużej uciekać na motorze!

- Wiem, ale ja nie u...

- Ja będę prowadziła. Tylko znajdź mi automat.

Pojechaliśmy na parking przy miejscowej restauracji i wytłumaczyłam Damienowi, jaki samochód ma mi znaleźć. Mogłam prowadzić z jedną nogą i jedną ręką sprawną. To znaczy, taką przynajmniej miałam nadzieję. Zostawił mnie na chwilę samą, łażąc między autami.

Nie myśl. Nie myśl. Nie myśl.

Wreszcie wrócił i zaniósł mnie do dużego pickupa od GMC. Odpaliłam auto _po złodziejsku _i zapięłam się pasem. Damienowi poradziłam zrobić to samo. Oparłam nieruchomą nogę o podłogę i zacisnęłam mechaniczne palce na kierownicy drugą ręką. Wyjechaliśmy na ulicę; stopniowo przyśpieszałam. Słysząc szybsze obroty silnika, z przyzwyczajenia chciałam sięgnąć dłonią do wajchy zmiany biegów, ale szybko przypominałam sobie, ze mechaniczna kończyna trzyma się tylko na taśmie klejącej.

- Włącz radio – poleciłam Connorowi. Przez chwilę szukał włącznika.

- _...zginęło trzech policjantów. Nie wiadomo, ilu terrorystów zbiegło. Pościg właśnie ruszył. Podajemy rysopis poszukiwanych, wśród których jest policjantka z LAPD, kapitan Erica Williams, podejrzewana o współpracę ze zorganizowaną grupą przestępczą, do której należy między innym poszukiwana za zabójstwo Sarah Connor i jej syn, John. _

_Oto rysopisy: biała kobieta, dwadzieścia sześć lat, metr siedemdziesiąt pięć wzrostu, szczupła budowa ciała, długie, ciemne, kręcone włosy, liczne blizny na przedramionach. Prawdopodobnie towarzyszy jej mężczyzna rasy białej o bliżej nieokreślonej tożsamości. Dwadzieścia kilka lat, metr dziewięćdziesiąt wzrostu, dobrze zbudowany, brązowe oczy, znaki szczególne: wypalona we wnętrzu lewej dłoni blizna w kształcie gwiazdy. – _Spojrzałam na Damiena; zacisnął palce lewej ręki na materiale spodni. – _Sarah Connor, czterdzieści kilka lat, wysoka, szczupła, krótkie, brązowe włosy, znaków szczególnych brak. John Connor_ – a przecież Jane go złapała! –_ osiemnaście lat, metr osiemdziesiąt trzy wzrostu, krótkie włosy, znaków szczególnych brak. Zdjęcia poszukiwanych mogą państwo obejrzeć na naszej stronie internetowej. Policja czeka na każdą informację dotyczącą miejsca pobytu poszukiwanych. _

_Przypomnijmy wiadomości z ostatniej chwili: jak podał rzecznik prasowy LAPD, anonimowy telefon z informacją o miejscu przebywania poszukiwanej Sary Connor odebrano dziś po południu. Po sprawnie przeprowadzonej akcji pod dowództwem kapitan Jane Meyer udało się zatrzymać poszukiwanego Dereka Reese'a i drugiego mężczyznę podejrzanego o pomoc zbiegom. To jednak nie koniec sukcesów: S.W.A.T. uwolnił także zaginioną przed niemal tygodniem porucznik Natalie Gordon, która była przetrzymywana przez porywaczy odpowiedzialnych między innymi za zeszło miesięczne strzelaniny w Chicago, napad na bank w San Diego, porwanie szefowej SNOW Industries, liczne rozboje i zabójstwa. Prosimy naszych... _– Wyłączyłam radio.

- To nam kartotekę zapełnili, cholera – wysyczałam.

Podali mnie z imienia i nazwiska. Czyli koniec z kapitan Ericą Williams z LAPD S.W.A.T.

Zabiję Jane. Zabiję ją!

Damien włączył radio. Wyłączyłam je szybkim ruchem, przekładając zdrowe ramię pod nieruchomą ręką i spojrzałam na niego kątem oka.

- Mów, a ja będę prowadziła – powiedziałam, trzęsąc się ze złości. – Powiedz mi o tej _gwieździe. _

Przez chwilę na mnie patrzył, a potem zaczął mówić. Nareszcie.


	2. DAMIEN'S STORY, PART I

**DAMIEN'S STORY, PART I**

Trzymałem Ericę za rękę. Dostała mocny środek przeciwbólowy. Wiedziałem, że jest w złym stanie.

- Nie przeżyje operacji – powiedział John stanowczo. – To się nie uda.

- Musimy spróbować! Błagam, John!

- Zrobimy z niej pół-maszynę! Rozumiesz?!

- Rozumiem. Uratujemy ją. To jest najważniejsze.

- A jeśli ona nie chce być uratowana w taki sposób?

- Ona kocha życie ponad wszystko. Zapłaci każdą cenę, żeby przeżyć.

- Tego nie wiesz.

- Wiem. Znam ją, słyszysz?!

- Nigdy z nią nie rozmawiałaś. Nie możesz jej znać.

- Znam ją – wysyczałem przez zaciśnięte mocno zęby.

Spojrzałem na Ericę przez mgiełkę łez. Nagle dostrzegłem ruch jej powieki.

- Budzi się – wyszeptałem przejęty.

- Erica? – John podszedł bliżej.

Poruszyła lewą ręką w odpowiedzi.

- Dostała za dużą dawkę – powiedział John. – Nie kontaktuje.

- Musiała – syknąłem z złością. – Wiesz, że musiała, prawda, John?

- To ona powinna zdecydować. Nie jesteś Bogiem, Damien.

- Ty też nie jesteś, do cholery! Co zupełnie nie przeszkadza ci tak myśleć!

- Mylisz się.

- Wiesz, że nie. Powiedz jej. Zapytaj ją. Ja już znam odpowiedź.

Puściłem jej dłoń i wstałem. Wyszedłem z sali. Bałem się nadchodzącej rozmowy.

A co jeśli nie będzie chciała zostać uratowana?...

Moje obawy okazały się bezsensowne. Erica zgodziła się na wszystko.

Wiedziałem, że na zawsze zapamiętam operację, przy której asystowałem. Że nie zapomnę nigdy zapachu sterylnych narzędzi lekarskich, kroplówek, świeżej krwi, odkrytej kości i metalu. Zapachu nadziei.

Wszczepienie chipa do mózgu Erici udało się. Keira była najprawdziwszą cudotwórczynią. John też.

Moja ukochana bardzo długo leżała w stanie śpiączki farmakologicznej, a ja pilnowałem jej niczym anioł stróż. Kiedy potrzebowałem snu, zastępował mnie Theo. Dni mijały, a jej rany się goiły. Potrafiłem powiedzieć, w jakiej kolejności ściągano bandaże, w jakiej zakładano nowe, który siniak znikał pierwszy, które zadrapanie zabliźniało się szybciej. Zrezygnowałem z całej reszty. Moje życie wypełniała Erica.

John często do nas przychodził. Rozmawiał z lekarzami, z Keirą. Nie dawali mojej ukochanej zbyt wielkich szans. Ale ja ich nie słuchałem. Wierzyłem, że dziewczyna wyjdzie z tego. Że znowu będzie się śmiała, gadała jak najęta, sprzeczała z Theo, chodziła swoim ścieżkami, walczyła.

Chris bardzo mnie wspierał. On i Gabe przychodzili z Keirą. Byłem im wdzięczny.

Często dotykałem jej dłoni albo ogolonej głowy. Moje palce nie znały dawniejszej miękkości jej włosów i delikatności skóry, ale przed oczami miałem zawsze jej piękną twarz.

- Nie możesz cały czas przy niej siedzieć – powiedział któregoś dnia John.

- Mogę.

- Masz obowiązki, Damien.

- Obowiązki? Mówisz o pomocy przy budowie twojej armii cyborgów? – zakpiłem.

- Tak. Marnujesz czas. Ona może nie przeżyć.

Chciałem go walnąć. Tak porządnie, żeby była krew, a potem wielki siniak, ale musiałbym wtedy puścić dłoń Erici, a tego nie lubiłem robić. Spojrzałem wściekły na brata.

- To był błąd, Damien. Nie powinniśmy byli przeprowadzać tej operacji.

- I dać jej umrzeć, co?! – wrzasnąłem.

- Ona jest w połowie maszyną. – Był jak zacięta płyta.

- W połowie! Nie mów tak, słyszysz?!

- Powinna zdecydować. Wcześniej. Przed operacją. Przed chipem.

- Nie była w stanie!

- Więc zdecydowałeś za nią?

- Tak właśnie zrobiłem. I miałem do tego prawo, John!

- Na nic więcej nie pozwolę, dopóki jej nie zapytasz! – wrzasnął.

Czekałem aż się obudzi.

- Erica? Słyszysz mnie? – zapytałem; poruszyła lewą ręką, którą szybko ująłem w swoją. Otworzyła oko. Uśmiechnąłem się, widząc piękną zieleń jej tęczówek.

- Jak się czujesz? – zapytałem, mocniej ściskając jej chłodną dłoń.

- Ty jesteś Damien?

- Tak. – Poczułem wzruszenie. – A ty czujesz się lepiej?

- Nie wiem. Wreszcie jestem przytomna.

- Słuszna uwaga.

- Ile już tutaj jestem?

- Trzy tygodnie. Tyle trwało zanim udało nam się zrobić dla ciebie odpowiednie protezy.

- Kiedy je dostanę?

- Już je masz.

- Nie czuję. – Wyglądała na rozczarowaną.

- Nie są podpięte do nerwów i do chipa.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo musiałaś wreszcie być przytomna, żebym mógł cię zapytać, czy nadal tego chcesz. John bardzo na to nalegał.

- Chcę.

- Wiem, że chcesz, ale on musiał usłyszeć to od ciebie.

- Powiedz jej o ryzyku – wtrącił mój brat.

- Zdaje sobie z tego sprawę – syknąłem. – Nie jest dzieckiem.

- Jestem gotowa na wszystko – powiedziała twardo. Moja Erica!

- Możesz umrzeć. – John patrzył na nią uważnie.

- Tak, jak każdego dnia do tej pory.

- Zaczynamy – rzuciłem, niechętnie puszczając jej dłoń.

Spędzałem z nią dużo czasu. Wracała do zdrowia. Rozmawialiśmy na różne tematy i chyba mnie polubiła. Fascynowałem ją, bo nie miałem ani jednej blizny. Zrobiło mi się głupio. Było mi wstyd, że nie walczę.

Erica miała się coraz lepiej. Narzekała na Mózg i Oko, co bardzo mnie bawiło. Kochałem ją coraz mocniej. I coraz boleśniej dochodziło do mnie, że dziewczyna jest tutaj przeze mnie. Byłem o nią zazdrosny, wyłączyłem Theo... O mało nie zginęła.

A potem zauważyłem, że moje miejsce obok niej zamiast terminatora zajmował John. Myślał, że śpię, a ja obserwowałem go, jak z nią rozmawia i czasem dotyka delikatnie jej twarzy. On też pamiętał ją z _filmów _jako zwariowaną, pełną życia, wesołą dziewczynę. Chyba też chciał, żeby znowu taka była.

Kiedy postanowiłem, że pozwolę mu spędzać z nią więcej czasu? Dokładnie nie wiem. Wróciłem jednak do moich obowiązków. Znowu pomagałem Keirze, ale kiedy byłem z dala od Erici, czułem pustkę.

Malcolm Smith zjawił się nagle. To był pomysł Johna. Erica była bardzo chuda i nie wróciła jeszcze do wagi sprzed operacji. Byliśmy równi wzrostem.

- Jesteś facetem – mówiła ze śmiechem. – Musisz urosnąć!

Też się śmiałem. Naprawdę wyglądała jak facet. Jej włosy były krótsze od moich.

Spędzaliśmy ze sobą mnóstwo czasu. Zapytała o Theo. Powiedziałem jej, że cyborg po prostu miał ją na oku, ponieważ John chciał mieć wzgląd w decyzje Lightwood. Na noc wracała do bazy. Robiliśmy razem różne rzeczy. Łaziliśmy bez celu, a bez zgody Johna wymykaliśmy się, wygłupialiśmy się, opowiadaliśmy sobie historie i anegdotki. Życie Erici znałem z _filmów, _więc uśmiechałem się, kiedy dodawała sobie zasług albo zestrzelonych Szerszeni. Nie poprawiałem jej.

Tymczasem powoli zaczynała przypominać siebie. Dziewczynę, którą pokochałem. Której kolczyk nosiłem na szyi niczym święty medalik albo amulet szczęścia. Którą powoli zabierał mi mój brat.

Dobrze pamiętam tamten ranek, kiedy wróciłem od Keiry. Erici nie było u siebie. Poszedłem zapytać o nią Johna. Znalazłem ją zwiniętą w kłębek w jego łóżku.

- Pytała o ciebie – powiedział, nie odrywając się od pracy. – Możesz sobie ją wziąć.

Poczułem wściekłość.

- Nie jest Julie albo Theo, żebyś mi ją mógł dać! – wyszeptałem ze złością, nie chcąc jej obudzić. – Jeśli zrobiłeś jej krzywdę...

- Sama przyszła.

- Sama? – zapytałem poruszony. John kiwnął głową.

- Sama chciała ze mną być. Zawahałem się. Poprosiła. Co mogłem zrobić?...

Długo o niej myślałem. O niej i moim bracie razem. Kiedy ostatnio z kimś spał? Kiedy spał z prawdziwą kobietą? Erica nie mogła być mu obojętna. I wybrała jego.

Kochałem ją, więc chciałem, żeby była szczęśliwa. Nawet jeśli oznaczało to bycie z Johnem. Niech też będzie z nią szczęśliwy. Usunąłem się w cień.

Trzymałem się z daleka, ale ona ciągle chciała być blisko mnie. Znowu zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. Często chodziliśmy oglądać gwiazdy. Było jej dobrze z Johnem. Wiedziałem, że czuje się z nim bezpiecznie. A potem powiedziała, że mnie kocha. Ot tak. Dogryzałem Malcolmowi, a ona wyznała mi miłość. To mnie poruszyło. Nie chciałem, żeby to zauważyła. Uciekłem. To zawsze wychodziło mi najlepiej.

John zmienił się dzięki niej. Na lepsze.

Tego dnia czytałem książkę, kiedy przyszła. Miała na sobie krótkie spodenki i podkoszulek Johna. Wiedziałem, że brat jest poza bazą. Zsunąłem nogi na ziemię i odłożyłem książkę. Nagle usiadła mi na kolanach.

- Kocham cię, Damien – powiedziała, a jej usta zaczęły szukać moich.

Odwróciłem głowę.

- Erica, daj spokój. – Starałem się zabrzmieć spokojnie, nadając mojemu głosowi rozbawiony ton.

- Kocham cię – powtórzyła, ściągając z siebie podkoszulek.

Nie, to wcale mi się nie śniło. Działo się naprawdę.

Wiedziałem, że jej piersi coraz trudniej było ukryć pod męskim mundurem. Wiedziałem, że bandażuje je ciasno każdego ranka. Teraz widziałem dlaczego.

- Nie chcesz mnie? – zapytała cicho.

Chciałem. Pragnąłem ją z całego serca. Moje ciało też. Musiała nawet to poczuć.

- Erica, przestań. Co z tobą? – Przełknąłem ślinę. – Zejdź.

Próbowała mnie pocałować. Uciekłem. Po chwili zsunęła się z moich kolan, żeby następnego dnia mnie przeprosić. Ale nie przestała powtarzać, że mnie kocha. Była Johna! Wybrała jego! Niech jemu mówi, że go kocha! Wiedziałem, że uprawiali seks. Wiedziałem, że John bywał brutalny. Ale czułem, że jest gotowa zapłacić taką cenę za bezpieczeństwo, jakie jej dawał. Ale czy go kochała?...

Przychodziła do mnie wiele razy. W snach. Wtedy jej nie odtrącałem.

John zrobił się nerwowy. Miał problemy; Ruch Oporu zaczął się rozdzielać. James Adams miał coraz liczniejsze grono popierających go żołnierzy.

A potem Erica znowu wpadła na terminatora. Znowu o mało nie zginęła.

- Ja... umieram – skłamałem wreszcie, chwytając jej ręce i mocno je ściskając. – Nie warto. Mam raka mózgu. – Kłamstwo niemal rozdarło mi duszę, ale poskutkowało. A potem powiedziałem jej też, że jestem bratem Johna.

Unikałem Erici jak mogłem. Niech będzie z Johnem, niech będą szczęśliwi! Niemal zamieszkałem na Cmentarzysku z Chrisem, Gabe'em i Keirą. Land zaczął narzekać, że zrobiłem się _cholernie_ milczący.

Mój brat powiedział mi, że chce wysłać Ericę w przeszłość. Najpierw poczułem złość.

- Już ci się znudziła?! – krzyknąłem mu prosto w twarz.

- Nie, Damien – odparł spokojnie. – Zasłużyła na lepsze życie.

Przyznałem mu rację.

Postanowiłem, że się z nią nie pożegnam. Że tak będzie lepiej.

- Connor, jesteś głupi – ofuknął mnie Chris. – Leć do niej, debilu skończony! Już więcej jej nie zobaczysz!

Miał rację. Wtedy to dopiero do mnie doszło. Wziąłem motor i pojechałem do bazy, modląc się, żeby nie było za późno. Nie było. Zdążyłem. Powiedziałem jej prawdę i wyznałem uczucia. Ona je odwzajemniała.

- Wybaczam! – Usłyszałem, zanim wehikuł czasu wyłączył się i zapanowała cisza.

Poczułem łzy w oczach. Ściskałem w dłoni jej nieśmiertelniki. Coś się właśnie skończyło. Ważny etap w moim życiu. Teraz czas rozpocząć nowy.

Oddałem jedną z blaszek generał Lightwood. Powiedziałem jej wszystko, a koleżanki Erici słuchały uważnie. Wszystkie znałem z _filmów. _Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się dosyć szybko.

John nie chciał się zgodzić, ale byłem nieugięty. Wreszcie oddał mnie pod skrzydła generała Wallace'a, do jednej z brygad Wilków. Miał nadzieję, że sobie nie poradzę i szybko porzucę marzenia o byciu żołnierzem. Mylił się. Chris także dołączył do Wilków, żeby – jak mówił – mieć na mnie oko.

Treningi były cholernie ciężkie, a reszta chłopaków z oddziału po prostu mnie nie lubiła. Może myśleli, że jako brat Johna Connora mam jakieś fory czy coś? W każdym bądź razie wszystko łapałem bardzo szybko i równie szybko się uczyłem. Strzelanie, sztuki walki, posługiwanie się nożem... Jakbym odhaczał punkty z jakiejś listy. Nie obyło się jednak bez problemów i różnych incydentów.

Brałem prysznic, kiedy uderzyła mnie panując wokoło cisza. Czułem na sobie spojrzenia.

- A więc to prawda. – Usłyszałem. – Ty nie masz żadnej blizny. Nawet najmniejszej?

- Pewnie niedługo będę miał – odparłem ostrożnie; Chris oparł się o ścianę niedaleko.

- Niejedną – rzucił Colin Murdock, a tydzień później, kiedy trenowaliśmy walkę na noże, ciął mnie ostrzem w rękę. Specjalnie. Zapoczątkował tym samym kolekcję moich blizn. Postanowiłem nie być gorszy niż Erica.

- Zdurniałeś, Connor – powtarzał Chris co najmniej raz dziennie, ale byliśmy nierozłączni.

A potem nadeszła pierwsza misja. Prosty zwiad. Obyłoby się bez problemów, gdyby Land nie wdał się w bójkę z Zackiem Dekkerem, który powiedział coś złego o Keirze. Oczywiście chciałem ich rozdzielić. Oberwałem kopniakiem w łuk brwiowy. Zresztą poszkodowanych było kilku. Odesłano nas do bazy, żeby zajął się nami lekarz.

- Damien, Damien – cmokała nade mną Rose, oglądając moją brudną od krwi głowę. – Jak dziecko.

Uśmiechnąłem się. Dziewczyna stała tak blisko, że czułem zapach jej ciała zmieszany z nutką spirytusu i szarego mydła. Ta mieszkanka pieściła moje nozdrza. Tydzień spędziłem na Pustyni wśród śmierdzących, spoconych męskich ciał i jej cudowna woń przyprawiła mnie o szybsze bicie serca.

- Wiesz co? – mruknęła; musiała wyczuć mój wzrok na swoim dekolcie. – Weź najpierw prysznic.

Nie protestowałem i kwadrans później wróciłem do niej jedynie w ręczniku.

- Ubrać się nie łaska? – zapytała z uśmieszkiem.

- Coś ci przeszkadza?

- Mnie? Nigdy. – Zajęła się moją głową, zakładając plaster. Objąłem ją, przyciągając bliżej. – Czekaj. – Widziałem, jak drżą jej ręce, kiedy zakręcała buteleczkę i zamykała pudełko z opatrunkami. – Już.

- _Już? _– Uniosłem brwi. – Ale co to za _już? _

- Nie udawaj, Damien. Przestań! – pisnęła. Wstałem i ująłem jej twarz w dłonie. – Nie, nie w usta, proszę! To ma być tylko seks, prawda? Nie kochasz mnie, a ja ciebie. Nie w usta. Ericę całowałeś w usta...

Pocałowałem ją w policzek, a potem w drugi i w szyję.

Spędziłem z nią noc. Chyba było w porządku. Nie byłem jej pierwszym, ale ona wiedziała, że była moją pierwszą. Dlatego, że doszedłem tak szybko?... Potem się trochę ze mnie podśmiewała, ale kochaliśmy się za każdym razem, kiedy wracałem do bazy. Powiedziała, że jestem coraz lepszy.

- Rose jest koleżanką Erici – powiedział kiedyś Chris. – Nie masz...

- Wyrzutów sumienia? Nie mam. Rose uważa, że nie robimy nic złego. A poza tym...

- Erici tutaj nie ma – dokończył z przekąsem. Pokiwałem głową. – Ty ją w ogóle pamiętasz?

- No jasne. – Nie kłamałem. Myślałem o Erice cały czas. Zawsze czułem na piersi ciężar jej kolczyka. Kochałem ją najbardziej na świecie. – Kocham ją.

- To dobrze. – Land wymierzył mi kuksańca między żebra.

Jednak z biegiem czasu Erica stała się dla mnie symbolem walki. Kimś mniej _realnym. _Aniołem.

Chris był bardzo lubiany w oddziale. Zwłaszcza kiedy Keira zaczęła się inaczej – czyli normalnie – ubierać i obcięła włosy. Była naprawdę niezłą laską. Wszyscy mu zazdrościliśmy. Miał _kobietę, _a my _tylko _dziewczyny.

Z Johnem układało mi się całkiem nieźle. Chyba był ze mnie dumny. Po udanych akcjach, po tym, jak kilka razy wykazałem się szaloną odwagą, ratując innych, po kilku nowych bliznach, awansowałem. Mój brat miał swoje sprawy, ja miałem swoje. I tak było dobrze.

Rose znalazła sobie kogoś i cieszyłem się razem z nią. Nawet Mucha miała chłopaka.

Wtedy zjawiła się Jane Meyer.


	3. DAMIEN'S STORY, PART II

**DAMIEN'S STORY, PART II**

Dostaliśmy kolejne zadanie. Mieliśmy pójść do strefy W-23, bardzo daleko od Miasta i znaleźć jakąś ciężarówkę. Misja była dosyć niebezpieczna, bo mieliśmy zbliżyć się do Maszynowni. Potrzebowaliśmy przewodnika i dowódca przedstawił nam Jane Meyer. Była niewiele starsza ode mnie i bardzo piękna. Miała ciemne, mocno kręcone włosy i świetną figurę. Przypominała mi Ericę i to mnie chyba nieco przestraszyło. Kiedy reszta wychodziła z siebie, żeby zaimponować Jane, ja trzymałem się z boku. Może dlatego wybrała mnie?

- Damien. – Podniosłem oczy znad płomieni ogniska. – Przecięłam sobie kaburą szyję. Mógłbyś zobaczyć? – W odpowiedzi kiwnąłem głową.

Zebrała włosy i opuściła nieco kołnierz. Miała seksownie opaloną skórę i pachniała naprawdę nieziemsko. Chciałem ją pocałować, ale zamiast tego po prostu przemyłem rankę i nakleiłem plaster. Podziękowała; chyba starała się ukryć rozczarowanie. To, że mnie chciała, mile łechtało moje ego. Podobałem się dziewczynom. Przez rok urosłem niemal dwadzieścia centymetrów i patrząc w lustro, widziałem faceta. Faceta, przy którym Erica poczułaby się bezpiecznie.

Jane cały czas kręciła się przy mnie, czym doprowadzała do szału resztę chłopaków. Ja udawałem, że nie jestem ją zainteresowany.

- To nie babka dla ciebie – powiedział któregoś dnia Chris.

- Ty też, Land? Jesteś zazdrosny? – odgryzłem się.

- W życiu. Mam Keirę.

- Więc o co ci chodzi? Czekaj, może uważasz, że Jane jest dla mnie za stara?

Uderzył mnie w szczękę; zawsze miał potężny cios. Nienawidził, kiedy ktoś czepiał się wieku jego ukochanej. Albo jak ktoś nazywał ją _wariatką. _Należało mi się.

- Uważaj, Connor – wysyczał. Smak krwi w ustach znałem zbyt dobrze. Uśmiechnąłem się.

Chyba trochę na złość Chrisowi zrobiłem pierwszy krok w moim przyszłym związku z Jane.

Ze szczoteczką do zębów w ustach poszedłem ją podglądać, kiedy pływała w morzu. Naga. Udawała, że mnie nie zauważyła i zaczęła się ubierać. Wstałem i wróciłem do obozowiska.

Przyszła w środku nocy. Nie spałem; przez dziurę w dachu widziałem rozgwieżdżone niebo. Odkryła mnie i bez słowa rozsunęła mi rozporek. Pieściła mnie przez chwilę, a potem zdjęła swoje spodnie. Usiadła na mnie w kurtce od munduru. Rozpiąłem guziki, znajdując pod materiałem jej ciężkie piersi. Wiedziałem, że nikt nie śpi. Ona też. Zaczęła mnie całować. I zrobiliśmy to. Szybko, niemal bezgłośnie. Pomyślałem, że stałem się taki sam jak John. Żeby tylko nie zdradzić się z uczuciami. Żeby nikt nie zauważył mojej słabości.

Ku mojemu zdumieniu pogodziłem się z Chrisem. Powiedział, że cieszy się ze mnie i Jane. Że kogoś mam. Że kogoś _kocham. _Wolałem, żeby mi przywalił. Po prostu dał mi w mordę i kazał wracać do Erici. _Wracać, _cholera. Gdzie?... Do kogo? Twarz Erici i Jane zlały się w jedną.

Następnego dnia zginęła Keira i Chris stał się _żywym trupem. _Nie potrafiłem go pocieszyć ani z nim porozmawiać. Oddaliliśmy się od siebie. Kolejne misje, kolejne zadania, żeby tylko nie musieć patrzeć na Landa. I była jeszcze Jane. Jane, która kochała seks i która się tego nie wstydziła. Każdej nocy zdobywała mnie na nowo. Dawała przyjemność i spokój. Odciągała od przykrych myśli. Od Erici.

- Powiedz, że mnie kochasz – powiedziała, kiedy kochaliśmy się w szoferce ciężarówki podczas jednej z misji za Miasto. Słyszałem jej przyśpieszony oddech zaraz przy uchu i byłem blisko, ale po jej słowach znieruchomiałem. Poczułem, jak wbiła mi paznokcie w plecy. – Powiedz.

- Nie kocham cię, Jane. – Usłyszałem swój własny głos. – Kocham Ericę Williams.

- Jej tutaj nie ma, słyszysz?! Nie ma i nie będzie. Już więcej jej nie zobaczysz.

- Wiem – powiedziałem, osuwając się na siedzenie obok. – Wiem.

Ubrała się szybko, przeklinając. Zostałem sam; zapiąłem spodnie i wyszedłem na chłód nocy. Na niebie były gwiazdy. Przez chwilę szukałem dobrego epitetu. _Piękne gwiazdy, _tak, to dobry. Wtedy pomyślałem o Erice. O godzinach spędzonych na oglądaniu nocnego nieba. O jej bliskości, którą czułem każdą komórką ciała. Czy jest szczęśliwa? Czy znalazła sobie kogoś? Czy nadal o mnie myśli?... A potem pomyślałem o Chrisie. Zawsze był dużo odważniejszy niż ja. Niech nadal taki będzie.

Zaproponowałem mu misję w czasie.

- Jaką misję? – zapytał.

- Być z ukochaną – odparłem. – To cholernie trudne zadanie.

- Podołam – zapewnił mnie. Wymieliliśmy uścisk dłoni.

Poprosiłem go, żeby odnalazł Ericę i powiedział, że bardzo ją kocham. Obiecał, że tak zrobi.

Pożegnałem go z ciężkim sercem. Kto jak kto, ale Chris zasłużył, żeby być szczęśliwy.

Gabriel przeniósł się do bazy, a wkrótce potem on i John coś odkryli. Cyborg też chciał udać się w przeszłość, ale mój brat kazał najpierw sobie pomóc.

Pogodziłem się z Jane. Znowu połączył nas niesamowity seks. Pewnego dnia wróciłem z misji; Meyer wybiegła mi na spotkanie. Podniosłem ją, a ona objęła mnie nogami, całując. Oberwało mi się za to od Rose.

- Skoro całujesz ją w usta, musisz ją kochać – powiedziała mi.

Chciałem zaprzeczyć, ale nie potrafiłem. A potem John powiedział mi, co odkrył. Nie od razu uwierzyłem, ale z miejsca obiecałem mu pomóc. Przestałem widywać się z Jane. To ją rozwścieczyło. Zaczęła mi grozić. Miotała się jak szalona. Kilka razy mnie spoliczkowała. Starałem się jednak nie zwracać na nią uwagi. Miałem zadanie. Może dopiero teraz zacząłem walczyć naprawdę?

- Spotkajmy się, błagam – powtórzyła po raz kolejny. Wreszcie się zgodziłem.

Miejsce spotkania wybrała dosyć odludne i nie było Chrisa, który wybiłby mi to z głowy. Czekałem długo. Wreszcie się zjawiła, ale nie sama. Z Michaelem Cullenem i Gregiem Pullmanem.

- Mnie, Connor, się nie odtrąca – powiedziała z diabolicznym uśmiechem.

Nagle wyjęła broń i postrzeliła mnie w nogę. Upadłem na ziemię, wyciągając pistolet. Trafiłem Cullena, który zawył jak ranne zwierzę. Wtedy Pullman kopnął mnie w głowę. Niemal usłyszałem, jak mój mózg poodbijał się o ściany czaszki. Straciłem przytomność.

- Poznajmy się. – Usłyszałem; otworzyłem oczy. Byłem przykuty do jakiegoś łóżka. – Jane Fisher, miło mi. – Dotknęła mojej ręki. – A to mój tatuś i zajmie się tobą. – Nachyliła się i pocałowała mnie w usta. – Miłej zabawy, Connor.

- Damien – wysyczał starszy mężczyzna – wiesz, że twój ojciec też był moim gościem?

- Nie mam ojca.

- Teraz nie, ale zdążyłem go poznać. To Jesse Carter powiedziała mi, kto jest twoim tatkiem. Znasz ją?

Milczałem.

- Jesteśmy twardzi, co? – Fisher pocmokał nade mną. – Zmiękniemy.

Powtarzał, że nauczy mnie, co to ból. Nauczył. Definicja bólu zawierała się w moich krzykach. W każdej ranie, którą mi zadał. W każdej złamanej kości i naderwanym ściągnie. W każdym śmiechu Jane. Pytał. A ja odpowiadałem. Wszystko. Żeby przestał. Miał dużo pytań, Jane też. Uwielbiała pytać o Ericę Williams. Za każde pytanie, przy którym się zawahałem, wycinała mi kreskę na dłoni, aż wyszła gwiazda.

- Cierpiałeś przez nią? – Usłyszałem; Jane bawiła się nożem.

- Nie tak, jak przez ciebie, dziwko – wysyczałem.

- To się jeszcze okaże.

Wycięła na mojej piersi pięć liter, które ułożyły się w imię. E, R, I, C, A. Erica. Potem jej ojciec dorzucił W, I, mówiąc, że moja ukochana ma cholernie długie nazwisko. _Bolesne nazwisko. _

Myślałem o Erice. Wspominałem to, co razem przeszliśmy. Nasze wspólne chwile. Moje kłamstwa. Gdybym tak mógł cofnąć czas... Tak bardzo, bardzo ją kochałem. Gdybym został tamtej nocy w bazie, kochałaby się ze mną. Byłaby ze mną.

Erica Williams byłaby ze mną. Czy mógłbym być bardziej szczęśliwy?...


	4. SARAH'S STORY, PART I

**SARAH'S STORY, PART I**

- Pani Connor, w porządku? – Orlando zapukał do drzwi łazienki.

- Ta-tak – odpowiedziała szybko. Odkręciła kran i przepłukała usta, nadal czując smak żółci.

- Chce pani coś zjeść?

- Tak. To, co ty.

- Pizzę? – zapytał wesoło.

- Może być. – Znowu poczuła mdłości.

- Zaraz wracam.

Poczekała, aż trzasną drzwi od pokoju i wyszła z łazienki.

Trzy dni temu uciekła razem z nim z domu Bradleyów, zostawiając za sobą tych, których kochała: Johna, Dereka, Damiena. Potem słuchała już tylko wiadomości. Wiedziała, że Derek i Eddie są w więzieniu, ale co z resztą? Co z Ericą?! Czy zajęła się jej synami?!

Usiadła na skraju łóżka; czuła się bardzo źle. Orlando opiekował się z nią bardzo troskliwie, ale był przybity. Nie mógł dodzwonić się do siostry i miał złe przeczucia.

Od dwóch dni wymiotowała. Miała też gorączkę. Położyła się na łóżku, zwijając się w kłębek.

I pomyśleć, że jeszcze kilka dni temu była tak szczęśliwa. Byli razem, żyli. Poznała Damiena. Mężczyzna był taki podobny do Dereka, ale... dziwny. Wydawać by się mogło, że on i Erica byliby świetną parą. Ale kłócili się jak szaleni, a kobieta miotała się...

- Jak pantera – powiedział Derek z uśmiechem. – Jak pantera, którą wypuścili na wolność. Ma całą dżunglę, ale oto zjawił się jej ulubiony opiekun i wróciła do klatki. Co ta miłość robi z ludźmi.

Pokiwała wtedy głową, siedząc wtulona w jego ramiona. Pozwoliła się pocałować.

Bała się Damiena. Bała się urodzić kolejne dziecko. Bała się znowu zajść w ciążę. Ale już raz to zrobiła. Już raz podjęła taką decyzję. Teraz też musi.

- Nic nie musisz. – Reese uśmiechnął się łagodnie, kiedy usiadła obok niego.

- Ale chcę. – Pocałowała go. Próbowali się kochać kilka razy, ale za każdym razem uciekała. A on jej pozwalał. Czuła się taka stara, taka brzydka. Spanikowała, kiedy zaczął ją rozbierać i jego palce przesunęły się po bliźnie po cesarskim cięciu. To ją zawstydziło. Pomyślała o Kyle'u.

Derek był cierpliwy. Wiedziała, że bardzo chce być z nią. Zawsze chciał.

I wreszcie ostatniej nocy u Bradleyów nie uciekła. Pozwoliła się rozebrać, całować, pieścić. Kochali się. I było jej dobrze jak kiedyś, dawno, dawno temu, kiedy ona i Kyle poczęli Johna. Wcześniej słyszała na korytarzu kłótnię Erici i Damiena. Wiedziała, jak ich sprzeczka się skończyła.

- Inaczej nie mogła. – Derek roześmiał się tuż przy jej uchu, kiedy drzwi do pokoju Erici trzasnęły głośno. – Znasz Ericę.

- Ją tak, a własnego syna nie – powiedziała gorzko.

- Jeszcze go poznasz.

Tego się bała. Ale na razie zapomniała o całym strachu, leżąc w ramionach ukochanego.

Obudził ich zgiełk na korytarzu. Próbowała zapalić światło, ale nie było prądu. Potem wszystko zaczęło dziać się bardzo szybko. Pamiętała dźwięk helikoptera, szybki, namiętny pocałunek Dereka, rozgniewany głos Johna, Ericę owiniętą w prześcieradło, a potem już tylko szaloną ucieczkę przez las na motorze. Ucieczkę, która skończyła się gdzieś niedaleko Needles w malutkim moteliku przy lesie.

Usłyszała dźwięk nadchodzącego SMSa. Przeczytała. _Gliny! Tylne wyjście!_ napisał jej Orlando.

Wzięła szybko broń i podeszła do drzwi, a potem wyjrzała na korytarz. Widziała róg biurka recepcji. Na zewnątrz usłyszała jakże znajomy dźwięk syren. Znaleźli ją! Wyszła z pokoju i nagle znieruchomiała. Przy recepcji stało dwóch mężczyzn. Obaj mnie długie tuby na dokumenty przerzucone przez plecy. Wtedy przypomniała sobie o grupie z przyszłości i o Ostrzach. Zamknęła drzwi i zapukała szybko do drzwi naprzeciwko. Otworzyła jej jakaś nastolatka. Sarah wepchnęła ją do pokoju, pokazując broń i nakazując ciszę. Rozejrzała się. W łóżku siedział półnagi chłopak; wyglądał na przerażonego.

Przyłożyła oko do judasza. Mężczyźni zajrzeli do jej _byłego_ pokoju. Odbezpieczyła broń.

- Jest na zewnątrz! – krzyknął nagle jeden i obaj wypadli na korytarz.

_Kto jest na zewnątrz?_ Wyszła z pokoju dzieciaków, którzy nie mogli spędzić razem nocy we własnych domach i spojrzała przez okno na parking mieniący się od policyjnych świateł.

I wtedy zobaczyła siebie. Sarah Connor przebiegła obok szyby razem z Orlando Bradleyem. Wystrzeliła kilka kul i oboje wsiedli do samochodu, ruszając z piskiem opon. Opuściła broń, kiedy policja wyjechała za _nią _na ulicę. _Co tu się dzieje?!_

Dotknęła czoła. Było chłodne. Nie miała gorączki, więc nie mogła mieć zwidów. Wróciła do swojego pokoju, zamykając drzwi. Powinna chyba uciekać. Napiła się wody z kranu, kiedy usłyszała, jak skrzypnęły zawiasy. Ostrożnie przywarła do ściany z bronią gotową do strzału. Zobaczyła na podłodze cień. Pasował do masywnej budowy jednego _z tubą._

Wychyliła się zza drzwi i nacisnęła spust.

Kula nie wystrzeliła, ale nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że tak powinno się stać.

- Witaj, Saro. – Usłyszała.

- O, Boże – wyszeptała, wypuszczając pistolet z rąk.

- Nie, jeszcze nie. – Uśmiechnął się do niej. Poczuła, jak ugięły się pod nią kolana.

**C.D.N.**

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI DZIEWIĘTNASTEJ**


End file.
